Life in unsteady Hands
by The Sweet Nymph Honey Bee
Summary: This is basically one-shot between Loki and an OC when he visits Earth for the first time. It's like a scene that would (but could) never happen in the movie. Loki still remains the sexy bastard we all love! Plus the OC doesn't really have a name so you can use your imagination for that ;) Its' short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it!


_**Hello! This is just one-shot I'm doing of a random OC and Loki! I wrote this to cheer up a friend and hopefully she'll like it! I miss talking to her and shizz! :) So, I basically wanted to stay true to Loki's character without making it seem so irrational- I hope I did a good job! Hope you enjoy it! **  
_

_Now… how shall this odd rather pointless tale begin?_

_Nor can this be pin pointed of when it happened during the siege of Manhattan._

_For example, instead of looking at two buffoons fighting over tug of war with who owns Loki, he himself flash-stepped to the end of the forest where a neighborhood lied. His back was badly battered from his supposed rescue by his false brother. His mind didn't car that he rested at the base of a tree over looking a two-story house. One of the windows had been opened and his green eyes rested upon one young woman… no older than 20 or so. She seemed hard at work with something… and nothing else could offer him damn entertainment than those idiots so he watched her. She seemed to be painting or was she simple drawing. Whatever she worked on, her heart was completely open. Loki saw into it fully. He saw she was fragile as glass… broken… and still mending… One piece broken off that was still repairing was her family, another friends, ostracized from society completely despised… and at the same time fully accepted by others._

_His eyes watched as the hours flew by, tears of loneliness breaking away to a smile full of ultimate happiness. Then she disappeared… he didn't bother wondering where she went but he was soon startled inwardly when he heard the crunching of twigs and fallen leaves… He knew it was she. His ears followed her footsteps up close to where he was seated. Almost like a killer stalking its prey, so close… so vulnerable she was and completely oblivious to the horror that will encompass her entire race and existence… she sat on the other side of the tree. She was so close… he even felt her heartbeat… so small that hummed through the bark, the core to the back of his chest. Instead of feeling horridly unpleasant… it was soothing. Almost as if her own hands that worked so delicately on her passion massaged his own, like all of her pain that she was slowly healing was healing his own scars. His lips couldn't help but part and exhale with bliss. _

_That when she noticed him. She stood up abruptly and unlike many of examples of her generation, she didn't listen to the electronic devices that boomed all sorts of music. Her ears were ultimately certain that someone sighed… in the dead silence of the forest in her backyard. She quickly shuffled her feet around the tree to catch a glimpse of a man in an odd green attire with pulled back black hair till he vanished like a mirage… or illusion… or was it?_

_Shaking her head she head back into her warm house, where she couldn't get that image out her mind. Those vibrant green eyes…those eyes so familiar to her own that it scared her. But called back to reality she threw out her luggage bag and began to pack lickety- split. She needed to go somewhere… to visit New York Art Institute. She needed to for it was a possible gateway out of her collapsing life. She brimmed with excitement smelling adventure on the bridge of her nose. However, that man's image nagged at the back of her mind. So much so while on the plane she drew a kick sketch and something haunted her so much that she shoved it back into her carry-on without looking at it. But her adventure was just beginning when she stepped out of the airport…unaware that something horrible would befall her. _

_It was the mid of the siege. Loki had just managed to throw off his sentimental excuse for a brother. He acquired a rather large and metal flying contraption the __Chitauri had brought. He glided across the city causing mayhem and all sorts of terror. Shooting lasers that exploded the human's vehicles and other contraptions along with ending some humans' pathetic lives. When the massive flying creature that acted as a cargo ship as well, flew past him destroying and smashing many buildings and scattered humans… and one… in all the din of noise he felt a heartbeat. His grip on the handles tightened as he flew down letting other Chitauri soldiers past him in their metal armors & flying jets. He landed it close to one puny human he saw collapsed on the ground. It was that girl. Her face was smudged with dirt, her lip and forehead oozing red blood. Her eyes barely open…_

_She was losing conscience fast but she saw him all right. A man in strange green attire and a rather obnoxious helmet that made him look like a golden reindeer, stood above her. Were his green eyes laughing? Sorrowful? Or confused? She couldn't even tell, her brain wasn't responding. _

_Loki knelt down on one knee before this girl. He felt that she held as much hatred and pain as he carried. Is this what it- he thought but then paused? His emerald eyes saw that she was slipping away fast. Slowly… and hesitantly for Loki, the bastard Odinson had never handled a life in his hands before. Bringing one hand under the back of her head, and one grasping her hip he lifted her frail body into his arms. And knowing a spell of old his adoptive mother used to sing before he and Thor slept… when they were children. He whispered it slowly before pressing his cold lips to hers. _

_She exhaled sharply raising her face to his. Meeting his stone cold face, she was tossed to the ground. Her body was bruised and her mind remembered that she was crushed by an extra-terrestrial soldier that scared the life out of her… well literally she was thrown to the ground from a fatal height along with a shot to her abdomen. Her head once bleeding now clotted and her hair began to stick to the caked blood like hair gel. She looked once more up to the strange man who held her dying body. And before he rode away gusting up dust, particles of fallen debris… she heard something… and it was very vibrant… it spoke in a rhythm… Ba-bump… Ba-bump…_

And it was not her heartbeat

_A kiss of life I bring_

_Like Asgard in spring_

_Love finds its way_

_No matter how far we stray_

_Back n forth_

_South or North_

_A kindred spirit I have found_

_And forever our spirits… our heartbeats will be bound _

_**And that was it! The end! Ta-daa! I'm really glad how the poem I made up in seconds turned out! Hehe, I can sorta imagine Tom Hiddleston saying this poem out loud or Thor (that would be okay). But yeah its not meant to go on but almost a crack of weakness Loki "might of" had for a human, even though he completely detests them! :P So Hope you enjoyed it! Please Comment if you wish! :) Thank you!**  
_


End file.
